Esteemed Order of Arcane Masters
The Esteemed Order of Arcane Masters (Me Shu-sul: Hanbe Mangan Pakdae /hænbɛ mæŋgæn pækda/; Vieurais: Chantille Eléve de Magis //ʃɑ̃ti:l ɛlev də maʒi/), also known simply as the Order of Mages, or Mage's Guild, is an organisation devoted to fathoming the mysteries of a variety of arcane disciplines. The Order was first founded in 1121 by the noted courtier, priest, and mystic, Hyun Wang pak-Ji. The Order is currently run by Grand Master Phillipe d'Allards and four other grand wizards, and is currently based in the Arcane Palace close to the palace of Sunpac City. History Recruitment Historically, the Order has maintained an extremely strict entrance criterion, admitting very few to their ranks without the personal support of an existing member of some standing. In addition to this system of recommendations, the Order has always insisted on high standards of both literacy and numeracy. This has served the purpose of helping to maintain the Order's carefully crafted reputation for elitism and respectability in tact by keeping membership of the organisation as something that is beyond the reach of the lowest portions of society, and firmly within the realms of the richer and more desirable social classes. In the last few years, the Order has been noted to be permitting more people to attend their testing protocol. No explanation has been publicly offered as to why they are being more generous about offering chances to join and yet still turning away so many people. In reality, it is a response to the sudden re-emergence of magic. The Order is undertaking efforts to screen people for the presence of actual magical talent in the hopes of not only advancing its own prestige, but also to better understand this new force. Activities The Order reports that a large amount of its time is given over to the study of magic and alchemy, but this is largely false. What study transpires within the Arcane Palace has historically largely centred on developing new tricks to buy over and impress the noble and aristocratic classes, though some members are involved in attempting to develop a working system of alchemy. Beyond their work to develop showman's tricks, the guild is largely a social club for influential layabouts and frauds seeking to enjoy a life of comfort and status at the expense of wealthy benefactors who are hoping to benefit from a closer relationship with the arcane. With the emergence of magic, a great stir has been caused within the small organisation as members wholly unused to the rigours of proper research scramble to try and determine the origins and mechanics behind the power that has suddenly fallen upon a select handful of its members. Amongst the research, they have also realised the potential power of their situation. Whilst only the most trifling and fragile magic is possible at this time, they hope to develop far more elaborate and complex capabilities to secure them positions of great power and status. Training Given that the Order has always existed on an entirely false premise, the Order has very little in the way of formal training. What is offered largely comprises of the basis of chemistry, as well as some grounding in social engineering, courtly etiquette, and legerdemain and stage magic. Uniform Members of the Order are recognisable by the outfit they wear. Each new member is given an embroidered robe of sky blue silk that is tied by a thick sash of darker blue linen that bears the moon and wave emblem of the organisation. Members are also given a distinctive cubic hat that bears a golden needle that rests horizontally across the top. This needle has beads suspended from each side to denote years of service. Politics and Controversies Affiliations The Order are affiliated with many of the noble houses, both old and new, as well as having ties to the royal Han family. Additionally, they are closely affiliated with several rich merchant families whom they also entertain and maintain relationships. Public perception There is little public opinion on the Order, either negative or positive. The group are so far elevated above the ordinary man, and so uninvolved in his daily activities, that people simply do not give them much thought. Having said that, everyone in Sunpac recognises the uniform when it passes them by, and most people will turn to look and perhaps speculate on what the mage in question may be doing. Amongst the nobility, the Order are quite popular. They are regularly invited to attend or perform for the court at all manner of events, and are well provided for in return for doing so. As such, they enjoy some prestige. Significant members * Grand Master - Phillipe d'Allards * Grand Wizard - Hyun We pak-Hanzi * Grand Wizard - Alan Montford * Grand Wizard - Hi Bai pak-Ling * Grand Wizard - Cheol Ga pak-Ji Sung Category:Magic Category:Mechandre Category:Organisations Category:Professions